


Waking Up

by wanderer765



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-13 23:49:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7990834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderer765/pseuds/wanderer765





	Waking Up

They had woken up next to each other dozens of times before, but this morning was different. This morning they woke up next to each other not just as best friends, but as two people in love. Two people who'd never want to wake up next to anyone else but the other, for as long as they lived. And truth be told - nothing had happened.

Last night, they'd just slept.

It had been a few weeks since they'd officially become boyfriend and girlfriend, and what a wonderful few weeks it had been. Barry had had a really late night the night before and regretted not having seen Iris since lunchtime. He missed her smile, missed her voice, missed the way her hands reached out to touch him whenever he was near her.

So he ran to her apartment as soon as he was done with Flash duties, not really caring about the time.

It was a little after 1am when Iris heard a pounding at her door. Right away she knew it was him. Knew that he'd missed her because she had missed him too. Twelve hours without each other was way too long.

She hurried out of bed and ran to her door. As soon as it opened she jumped into his arms and he was ready to catch her. He was always ready to catch her.

_I missed you._

_I had to see you._

Whispers in the night as they held each other. He leaned forward and kissed her softly, breathed her in, his body relaxing into her.

"I should go - it's late...I just needed to see you."

She traced her fingers on his chest, slowly bringing her eyes up to look into his.

"Stay."

She reached behind him and closed the door. She took his hand in hers and walked towards her bedroom.

He hesitated for a moment, stopping her.

"Iris..."

"This doesn't have to be anything more than sleeping, I know we're not ready yet. But I need you next to me tonight."

He smiled at her and let her lead them to her room. She crawled into her bed and watched him as he took his jacket and pants off, leaving just his boxers and t-shirt on.

He crawled in beside her and laid on his back. Her body immediately found its way to his, her hand resting on his heart, her head just below his chin. He kissed her forehead, rubbing his hand up and down her arm. He felt her breathing slow down, her body relax.

"I love you Barry."

"I love you too."

He stayed awake a while longer, committing to memory the way she felt in his arms. The way she felt in his arms as his lover and not just his best friend, until sleep took over.

When he woke he was on his side, facing her and she was watching him. She reached out to touch his face. To make sure he was real and he was there.

"You're so cute."

He closed his eyes and gently laughed. He reached to place his hand on her waist, pulling her towards him.

"How many times have we woken up next to each other? Hundreds probably...but I never thought I'd get you like this."

Her eyebrows came together in confusion.

"I mean, waking up next to you as someone I can kiss and touch and tell that I'm in love with. As someone I can openly tell takes my breathe away, lives in my dreams - has always lived in my dreams. But now it's real. Now I don't have to hide when you open your eyes and are laying next to me. I can look at you with all the love I've always had and allow you to see it.

And it's better than anything I could've hoped for. Better than anything I could've dreamed."

She leaned over and kissed him, lazy with sleep.

"If you keep talking like that, I may never leave this bed."

He smiled at her and kissed her again.

"I always have the best sleep when your next to me. Never leave me Barry."

The held each other close, completely wrapped up in each other in the hazy morning light.

"Barry?"

"Mmhmm?"

"I'm so happy that my soul was meant to be with yours."

They stayed that way for a while longer, neither one wanting to let go. They shared a smile, knowing that they'd have a thousand more mornings to wake up to together.


End file.
